The man I love
by klaroliner1
Summary: [Sequel to THE BEGINNING] After getting back with Klaus to Mystic Falls, Caroline find herself facing new dramas, but most important, will she continue to deny her feelings for Klaus and get back with Tyler or will she finally surrender to the Original vampire that makes her hypnotized? [Written as Caroline's diary] [New chapter every Sunday]
1. Stefan's gift

Dear diary, I'm sorry if I sound childish or whatever, It's just I am really new at this. I suppose I should tell you how things really are here in Mystic Falls now.

It's been a week since I came back from Spain with Klaus and things are so messy. First, I had this horrible discussion with my mom. She screamed a lot, then she screamed a little more and guess what: she screamed more. Anyway, eventually she stopped talking and I went to my room unpack. Then, after the first-long day back in Mystic Falls I went to Stefan's house because I was dying to really know what was going on with the Damon-Elena drama and - you're not gonna believe this - I found out that Damon went to Elena's house, telling her that she could be with him. Elena could not be more happier, but, I mean, how could he be so selfish?! Oh God, Stefan was just a mess. And the worse is that he was alone in here. I'm glad that now I'm here for him.  
Meanwhile, Klaus is trying to find another witch who can tell him about Dara, if she really had something about the cure or anything that can help us to start looking. I haven't heard from him since last night, when we were all - Stefan, Klaus and me - at Stefan's house, talking about everything that happened while we were in Spain. The news is that Rebekah is back, and she is as annoying as ever. But I guess I can't blame her, after all, Klaus was the one that addeged her - what a news - again.  
Anyway I'm just really worried for Tyler. Today Stefan came here, wanting to thank me for being such a good friend in these hard times. I invited him in, we talked about Tyler and he told me everything. He told me that Tyler went to my house to look for me and, seeing that I wasn't here he left angrier. I asked him if he knew where he was going but he wouldn't talk to anybody. After telling me all these things Stefan gave me a box and said it was a Christmas gift. I told him I had nothing for him and that he was a little late but then he smiled and told me that it was okay.  
"I just want you to have this. It helped me very much during difficult times and I know what you are going through and... You know, it just helps." I smiled at him, hugged him and opened the box.  
"It's a journal. I know it's not really your style, but I think you should try it. It's a... Really good friend, words..." Stefan said to me. He was right, you know, a journal it's not really my style, but I was feeling really different after the trip with Klaus, so I gladly accepted.  
"Thanks" I said to him, "But you have to go because I'm still grounded and tomorrow it's a school day. I don't even want to imagine if my mom sees you here." He laughed. "Because, you should know something, Stefan, don't you worried about billion-year-old vampires, but you should be afraid of angry Liz." He laughed harder.  
"Good night Caroline", he said, leaving my house.

xxxx

Good morning diary, here I am at History class and all I can think about is Tyler. Seeing this new teacher only make me sad and remember I lost my great love. Okay, that sounds silly, but I really believed that Tyler was the love of my life. And now he is just gone and I had no one to talk to... Maybe I should ask Matt about him, but he is probably upset with me too. Somehow, lately, they are all upset with Caroline.

I'm also angry because I'm grounded and I think this shouldn't happen with a vampire. I mean, I am the most powerful creature on earth and my mom still leaves me grounded. But I'm happy at the same time. At least I have a mom that can fight with me. I feel sorry for Elena - and now Tyler - that lost their parents like this. I don't really know if our lives were suppost to be like this. But I guess I shouldn't be feeling sorry for what I lost, but be glad for what I won, somehow. Strange thing, being a vampire... Sometimes I feel like a mess but thank God I'm controling it better... At least better then some vampires I had the opportunity to meet.

I just wish Tyler was here, you know... I was strong with him. I felt so good around him, and we've been through so much together. And now I really believe that I left him the moment that he needed the most, I jus-

xxxx

Sorry for didn't finish my words, but my phone rang and I have this whole new drama to tell. Elena texted me, saying that she wants to meet me at lunch. I didn't answered because I'm still upset with her. Even though she is innocent because she has no longer her free labor, I'm not ready to listen to her talking about her romance with Damon and I don't think I'll ever be. But it's true that I miss her. She is my closest friend, like a sister I never had. Maybe I should go... Try to see where it goes...

xxxx

I confronted Elena at lunch. Told her that she could never like Damon because of everything he did and the weird thing is that while I was saying all these things I thought about Klaus... And how come Klaus is different from all of us? I just know that at somepoint I just stop talking and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry", I kept saying. I know that she is more confused than any of us and it's time for me to be a good friend. And I don't now why, but I understand her better now. She hugged me back and said how happy she was for seeing me again.  
"So, how was everything? Klaus did something to you?" She asked, worried. _No, he was perfect. So amazingly educated that even made me sleep with him_, I wanted to say, _And relax Elena, Klaus would never hurt me._ But instead, I just said, "No, everything is fine." and faked a smile.

**A/U: Hey guys, so I'm back with this sequel of my last fic, so hope you like it and right me more reviews. I'll release a new chapter every sunday from now, so hope you guys keep reading! xoxo**


	2. A shadow returns

Dear diary, I must say that I wasn't expecting to have such nice conversation with Elena with everything that's going on. When talking to her I remebered very much of Tyler when he was sired to Klaus... Everything here makes me remember of him... Anyway, as a peace offer, Elena decided to have a girls night at her house, just like the old times. I'm still not okay with the Damon situation, but at least I understand now she didn't want any of this... It's not her fault. If I should blame someone for this is Damon himself.

xxxxx

(2 days later)  
Oh my God, the Elena's sleepover was just a disaster, and this time was because of me. Let me tell you what happened.  
We were all drinking and laughing when Elena brought the Damon subject and I know I was drunk enough to change my expression.  
"C'mon Caroline, say it.", Elena said, angry.  
"Elena, I said I understand you now... I know and accept the fact that you love him... I just hate him for making you stay with him. I mean, you're sired, you don't even know if that's what you really want."  
"It's not like Tyler and Klaus, Caroline, he loves me and I love him.", she screamed, "Damon would never hurt me."  
"Why are you bringing Klaus to this conversation?" I said, without thinking. Klaus makes me remember of Madrid and Madrid makes me remember of _that_ night and I didn't want to remember. But I was too drunk to hide my embarrassment.  
"It was nothing, what the hell is wrong with you?", Bonnie said. Then they went to the living room and I left. I told them I wasn't ready for them and that was sorry for saying all those things and besides I was drunk.

Instead of going to my house I went to Stefan's, because I needed to talk to someone. I knew he wouldn't judge me.

Damon wasn't there, so we could talk. First, Stefan told me that Rebekah was back and she was looking for the cure to use it on Klaus. When he said that I felt something in my spine. I wasn't confortable with this killing-Klaus plans anymore. Maybe Stefan shouldn't know...  
"So, what's going on?", he asked me. I looked at him, sadly, wanting to tell everything that really happened on that trip. He was a friend and I really needed one. I knew that if I told him he would understand, but he wouldn't tell me things that they were planning about Klaus anymore. Maybe it wasn't the time.  
"Nothing", I simply said, "I just wanted to know how you were dealing with all this."  
"C'mon Caroline, you know me... I'm fighting just to remain caring." He smiled sadly.

After leaving Stefan's house I went to mine, took a shower, trying to relax. My mom wasn't at home, she was working so I was alone that night. And then I heard the door bell. At first I thought it was Stefan or Elena, maybe even Klaus, but when I opened the door I was shocked. There he was, looking at me like the first time we kissed. He remained still and me too. He looked down and waited for me to say something. "Hi", I whispered, sweetly, so happy that he was in Mystic Falls again.  
"I... I shouldn't have come..." He started to walk away  
"Tyler wait!" I screamed and then he looked back for a second, hesitating, but then he went away while I just stood by the door watching his shadow disappear.

**xxx**

**A/U: Hey everyone, I know this chapter were a little shorter than the other, but I'll do my best to write more in the next one. I'll post it next Sunday, so hope you guys keep reading it. xoxo**


	3. The decade dance

Dear diary, yesterday was the Elena sleepover and it was terrible, as I said before. I met her in school today and we talked.  
"Decade dance... I knew you would be here." Elena said to me, while I was hanging the posters for the school dance on the wall. Second World War, pin-ups and red lipstick. That is our theme for the dance: 40's.  
"Look... I'm sorry for last night." I tried to apologize.  
"It's fine. I know you Caroline and I know that something is going on with you..." I thought about telling Elena. Maybe she would understand, but I couldn't tell her in school.  
"I'm fine... Look, I really wanna make it up to you. Why don't come over tonight? We can watch The Notebook!"  
"Ok, as long as you keep smiling! I really wanna see you happy... And I know that you've been struggling with Tyler and I can't help but feel guilty." Elena glanced at me.  
And then, while Elena was hugging me I heard a voice say "What are you girls chating about?" and when I looked at my side Rebekah showed up. Elena got out and I kept looking at her. "Oh, c'mon Caroline, don't be so rude. Just because you were not here when we decided the decade dance theme doesn't mean you were left out... You know what? I actually think it does." She smiled at me "How was Europe, by the way?" She smiled again and left.

I also tried to talk to Tyler in school, but I couldn't find him. I'm scared... I think he ran away again. Maybe I was right, you know... Maybe he needed sometime out of town. While I was hanging the posters I saw Rebekah asking Stefan to be her date. At first I was surprised, but mostly, very angry. The worse thing is that I couldn't do anything about it. But, in a blink of an eye, I was textng Klaus. "Plans for tomorrow?" and I sent it with a picture of the panflet of the dance; the answer came fast. "Pic you up at 7."

Ok. I know it was a little stupid to do that. But it was too late to back down and I also couldn't go alone... Besides I haven't talked to Klaus very much about anything and I want to tell him that everything was back as before. I mean, Tyler is still in my heart and I'm not ready to give up on him.

I'm home now, waiting for Elena to show up, hoping that I can tell her everything.

xxxx

(2 days later)

How many things can happen in two days? Well, you'll know now.

Elena came here for our sleepover and we watched The Notebook. We didn't talk about Damon or Klaus or Stefan. She didn't mention the subject and I probably think she didn't want to talk with me about it. The only thing she said was "You're different. You came back different from that trip... Did anything happen or..." I felt my heart accelerate. "No, nothing happened." I said, nervous. I'm a terrible liar and Elena probably saw that. She knew I was lying but she understood the lie as a sign that whatever happened in Madrid I wasn't willing to tell her. She probably thought that it was something about the cure or Stefan.

"Are you going to the decade dance tomorrow?" I asked her, as a way to know if she was taking Damon.  
"No, I'm going to the lake house to see Jeremy. Whatever Damon is doing with him and I wanna be a part of it."  
"And did you tell him you are going there?"  
"No, if I do he would probably tell me to stay here.", I got a little angrier and Elena tried to change the subject.  
"And you?" She asked  
"Me?! What about me?"  
"Are you going? ...To the dance."  
"Oh, you mean that... Yeah." I looked at the TV. "Hey, look, it's Titanic! C'mon let's watch!" And then, fortunately, she forgot the dance.

The next day Elena left soon, so she could go to her lake house to find Jeremy and Damon. I passed at school really fast to see how things were going on with the decoration and the gym was just beautiful. I felt like in that picture, of the marine man kissing the nurse after the war. So I went back home to get ready. I put this beautiful blue dress and a nice red lipstick. I heard the doorbell and I went to see it. It was Klaus. He was wearing a very dark suit. Like he was Al Capone or something.  
"You look nice." I joked.  
"You're beautiful, love." He looked at me, really serious. Then he picked a corsage, with a red rose and put it in my dress. "Thanks" I whispered. He smiled and we went to school.

When we got there I found Rebekah with Stefan. I looked for Bonnie but I couldn't find her.  
"Let's go?" Klaus then said, offering his hand. It was playing this really slow song and we went dancing.  
"So, what was the most remarkable thing about the 40's?" I asked, while we were dacing. My lips were close to his ear, almost like a whisper. Being close to him like that really remembered about Spain.  
"Hum, let's see... There was beautiful girls, none like you, obviously." He looked into my eyes, smiling, "There was good music and tension because of the war. Not for us, vampires, of course, but still." I smiled.  
"I bet you were bored, runing away with Rebekah all around."  
"Oh no, Rebekah was with a dagger back then. It was just me." I remained quite. I never really thought about how alone he was. He also didn't say anything and we kept dacing for a while.

"Let's go get some air." I asked him, after the end of the song. I could feel everybody looking at me. Klaus agreed and went with me to the school yard and we sit together in a seat. He put his arms around me and I didn't say anything. For a moment, while we were together, I saw a shadow, but when I looked harder, the shadow was gone.  
"Are you okay, love?" Klaus asked, seing that I was acting weird. I was thinking about Tyler and then I looked at Klaus' face and he kept looking at me; and then we kissed. It was a soft, quick kiss. After a while staring at him I remembered that I wanted to talk to him, tell him I still love Tyler, but I couldn't. I just stood there, with no words, and then, I put my head in his shoulder and we kept staring at the sky.


	4. Confused

Diary, I notice now that I didn't finished to tell you the rest of what happened in the decade dance night. I don't want to write about it, but I have to, because the facts from that night were really important. So here goes.

After being outside with Klaus for a while I started to think about everything he had done. A wave of angry passed trough me and I confronted him. I got up and started to raise the tone of my voice.  
"Why did you kill Carol?" I was trying not to look at him, but I couln't help but notice that he changed his expression immediately. But I was to angry to let it go.  
"That's really not important." He said, trying to walk away.  
"Don't you walk away from me!" He looked at me, angry. "How could you?!" At that moment I realized that in the whole time that Klaus and I spent together I was hoping to forget about Carol's death, but that angry feeling was just being hidden and at that time that feeling was just too big for me continue to hide it.  
"I told you, I wanted him to pay." He said, trying to keep himself together.  
"Well, if someday he tried to kill you again, are you gonna kill me too?" I was just so angry! And I was staring to realize that I had no point.  
"Is that what this is about? I don't understand you, Caroline."  
"I'm upset with you." I said, looking in his eye. He smiled a little.  
"You didn't seem upset while you were in bed with me." Then I slapped him, on his face. He looked at me angry and I got a little scared. What was I thinking? He started to walk away and I stood there, without knowing what to do.

I went home, tried to sleep but I couldn't. I just didn't know if Carol's death was really the reason why I was so upset. I mean, I knew I was angry at him, I just was trying to understand why. While I was processing all these thoughts when I heard someone knock in the door.  
"Can I come in?" It was Tyler.  
"Hey... Of course." I was so happy to see him...  
"I... I just came to apologize, for the way I left. I understand now... Why you went there. To get the cure." I opened a big fat smile. He looked down, then looked at me... "You know, Caroline, that doesn't change us."  
"Why, what do you mean?"  
"I saw you. With him, outside school, earlier today." I felt my heart accelarate. He was the shadow.  
"Tyler... C'mon, that was nothing."  
"Look, Caroline, I don't wanna argue. Let's just move on, okay?"  
"You can't do this." I started to cry. I wanted to say that nothing ever happened between me and Klaus but I knew I couldn't lie. Not to him, not on that circuntances. Without saying anything more, he left, leaving me alone again.

xxx

Today Elena came to me to day that she is going to look for the cure with Shane. They decided to trust him and Bonnie convinced them that she is strong enough to stop him if he tries to betray them. She's going with Damon, Jeremy and Bonnie. Stefan's gonna stay and I'm glad, because I could use a friend to talk. Rebekah is all around school again, with a bigger ego than the school itself. I'm just sick tired of everything. I'm going to Stefan's house now, see how he's doing.

xxx

Hey... I just came back from Stefan's. I went there to see how he was doing when I found him alone, writing on his journal. How original, I know. Elena was packing and who knows where Damon was. But the news is, Stefan and I were talking and then I said, "How are you doing?"  
"I'm fine... Hey, I wanted to ask you something... What happened to you?"  
"What do you mean?" I smiled a little.  
"Yeah, you're so different after that trip... And last night you disappeared. And Klaus? I mean, what is going on?" I remained in silence for five minutes. Tried not to look at Stefan but it was hopeless.  
"I'm gonna tell you, but you can't tell anybody."  
"Who would I tell?" I took a deep breath and Stefan started to get a little worried.  
"While we were in Spain, Dara kidnapped me... She was going to kill me and Klaus saved me." Stefan looked a me with a 'this is not that bad' face. "And I was really confused and I... We... We spent the night together." Stefan froze. For a moment I think he just thought he heard it wrong. "Look, I know what you're thinking, I just, I was so confused, I'm so sorry, and Tyler..." I started to cry.  
"Hey, hey! I'm not gonna judge you, okay? You can tell me anything." Stefan said, while seeing how lost I was.  
"I know, I'm just so confused." Then he hugged me.


	5. Facing Reality

I know. Telling Stefan was wrong, but I couldn't help myself. I needed to talk to someone... Besides you, of course, because I'm not really talking here, but whatever, that's not the point.

Elena is leaving town today with Damon, Bonnie and Jeremy to try to look for the cure with Shane, but they don't seem to trust him. I don't know what to think anymore. Tyler didn't show up again and every new day, it seems that he is one step closer of getting out of my mind.

There were no sings of Klaus' since today. I was alone at home, my mom was at work and I was watching TV. I thought it was Tyler in the beginning. I opened the door slowly, a little afraid.  
"I am not gonna hurt you." He said, a little sadly.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked, still angry with him, for what he had said.  
"I... I am leaving town today. Thought you might wanna know." I was speechless. I couldn't tell if I was happy or sad. He kept looking at me with a sad look, hoping that I would say something bad, but all I could say was "Why?" He opened a little smile.  
"There's nothing for me here, love. I want that cure too. I'll find it. I would ask you to come with me, but I think we both know the answer." I kept looking at him, without saying anything. He lowered his head and started to walk away.  
"Klaus?!" I screamed, fast. He turned around. I was confused about what to say for a second and then I said, "I'm sorry... For, you know...", that was all I said and then he smiled and left. I was so stupid! I don't even know why I asked his name. And why was I apologizing?

xxx

_Caroline closed her door and went to her room. She got a text of Elena. "911. My house NOW." Caroline got scared and went straight to Elena's house. When she got there she opened the door and she heard nothing. No sound besides her own breath. "Elena?" She asked, fearing that everything was a trap. She went upstairs and saw Elena's room closed. She opened the door, "Elena?", she asked again. Then, while searching for her friend in the bathroom, she found Bonnie sitting on the floor._  
_"Bonnie, thank God! You scared me." Then the witch raised her head and revealed black-possessed eyes. "Bonnie?"_  
_Caroline started to run. Bonnie was walking after her, but she couldn't run as much as a vampire. Caroline went to the Gilbert's yard and found Elena on the floor. "Elena? Oh my God" Then she heard Bonnie, screaming something she couldn't understand. Caroline looked at her right and found Shane passed out with Damon by his side._  
_"Bonnie, c'mon, it's Caroline." Bonnie kept walking in her direction. Then a shadow appeared and slapped Bonnie on the face. The girl passed out and the shadow revealed himself. It was Klaus._

_"I thought you were leaving town." Caroline whispered._  
_"Clearly you don't know very much about what was going on, do you?" Caroline kept looking at him, waiting for an answer. What was he talking about? He started to talk, while taking off Elena's and Damon's stake of their stomach, "Your friend, Bonnie, is doomed. She is consumed by dark magic... I think you have a bigger problem then Elena's cure now."_  
_"That's why you were leaving town!" The girl seamed surprised. "How could I miss this?", she asked herself._  
_"You have enough on your plate. Don't you blame yourself. And besides, there's no way out for your friend Bonnie. Unless you know someone that can help her dealing with all this, she has to die." Klaus smiled a little. Caroline started to breathe really fast, not knowing what to say._  
_"How can you smile of something like that?!"_  
_"I'm sorry, love, I never really liked Bonnie." He smiled again. Caroline changed her expression. How could she think, even for a second, that she could love Klaus? "What do you want me to do?", Klaus said, after seeing Caroline's face. "That's who I am, Caroline. If you want to get angry, get angry with yourself, because I am not the one trying to deny feelings here."_  
_"Feelings? Believe me, I am not trying to deny anything." She said._  
_"Really? Then why are you upset?" The girl got serious, "Go ahead and lie, tell me it was because of Carol's death. But I know the truth and deep down you know too..." He came closer to her, so close that she could feel his breath, "You're upset because you have feelings for me. Because you know how inconvenient these feelings are, but you can't ignore them, can you? And you fear the reaction of your friends. You know they would never understand or aprove it. Not after everything you said about the sirebond to Elena." He smiled again, "You can fool and lie to all of them, Caroline, you can even fool yourself, but you can't fool me." He came even closer, whispering in her ear, "And you know why? Because I am the only one that understands you. The only one that really knows you." He looked in her eyes and saw that her expression had changed. Klaus smiled, knowing that he was right. Then he waited a moment before leaving. Caroline couldn't say anything. Not after all that talk she had with Klaus. She knew he was right._  
_"Caroline?", Elena stared to wake up. "Elena? Oh my God! Thank God you're alive!" They hugged each other. "C'mon, we have to get Bonnie out of here before she wakes up."_

**xxxx**

**A/U: Guys, I am so, so sorry that I didn't post last Sunday! It's just that I am full of things at school that I didn't have time, but here it is. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so hope you like it and leave me your opinion in the reviews! xoxo**


	6. A stake through someone's heart

"What happened here?" Caroline asked while Elena helped her to put Bonnie in the car. Elena grabbed Caroline shoulders and lowered her voice.  
"Caroline, you pay attention to me. I need you to leave Bonnie at Stefan's house. You need to lock her up there e do not let her leave. Tell Stefan to keep her there and keep her weak. Go, now!"  
"But Ele-"  
"There's no time for explanations. I'll stay here with Damon and Shane then I'll meet you there and tell you everything. Stefan will know what to do." Caroline didn't have anything left to say, so she went to Stefan's house with Bonnie. She rang the door, explained to Stefan what happened and what she had seen, except by the part that Klaus saved her. They locked Bonnie up and went to the living room to wait for Elena and Damon.  
"What is happening, can someone just explain to me?" Caroline asked Stefan, really nervous. Stefan looked at her with deep eyes and Caroline saw that whatever was going on, it could not be good.  
"Bonnie was practicing Expression with Shane, as you know..." Caroline whispered a "yeah"  
"And... And she told us she could control but she lost it. Damon thinks Silas is possessing her or talking to her, we don't know... The problem is that we can't stop it. I mean, it is already inside her."  
Caroline was speechless. She knew that there was no way out for Bonnie. How could they take the dark magic out of her? And besides, they didn't have any witch to help them, there was nothing they could do.  
"Where's Jeremy in all this?" The girl asked.  
"Elena didn't told him yet. He knows she was getting possessed by it, but not in this level that we are now." Caroline started to get really anxious. Then, they listened sounds. It was Bonnie waking up. They both went downstairs and Bonnie was with her hand in her head.  
"What happened?!" She asked, realizing where she was, wondering why she was locked. Caroline looked at Stefan, sad and whispered, "I'll deal with this.". He agreed and left the two girls alone.

Caroline opened the door, Bonnie kept looking at her; she almost could feel tears running out her face. She looked at Bonnie, remembering when they were just two with problems like they wouldn't have a new dress for prom. She grabbed Bonnie's hand and told the whole story.  
Bonnie was terrified. She couldn't believe she had done all these things, but she didn't say a word. Then Caroline heard Elena's voice entering at the Salvatore's.  
"Where is she?" Elena asked Stefan and, seconds later, there she was. She looked at Bonnie almost crying too, sitted right next to Caroline and they hugged each other. After a few minutes of silent, Bonnie finally said something.  
"This must stop." She said, fast, and the other two girls' expression changed, "I can't continue doing this, who knows what I can do, what I am capable of."  
"Bonnie, what are you saying?!" Elena asked, staring to get really nervous and Caroline feared Bonnie's answer, because she knew she might know it.  
"I can't live like this, Elena." Bonnie looked at her, sadly.  
"NO! NO! STOP BONNIE, YOU CAN'T DO THIS." Elena looked behind her back, she saw Stefan and Damon stading at the open door, "C'mon guys, tell her she can't do it!", but nobody said a word.  
"We'll find another way." Caroline said, looking at Bonnie, worried.  
"Will we? Caroline, I'm the only witch you know. And even if I cured myself, I can't have this power, it's too dangerous. It's killing me, anyway. It will be better if I just die now without taking any of you with me." Elena was horrified with that conversation. They all stayed in silence and then Jeremy showed up.  
"What's going on here?" He looked at everyone and saw Bonnie on the bed. "Bonnie? Are You okay?" She smiled at him.  
"Guys, could you give us some privacy?" She asked and everybody left, except for Jeremy.  
"Look, everything will be fine okay?"  
"What is going on, Bonnie?" He asked, nervous.  
"I attacked Elena and Damon tonight. This has to stop, Jeremy, and the only way to do this is-"  
"No, you're not get yourself killed. We'll find a way." Bonnie smiled. Jeremy made her feel save. She holded his face with her hands and looked into his eyes. "I love you, so much!", and after he gave her the sweetest smile, they kissed and hugged each other.  
"Could you get Elena for me?", she asked.  
"Yeah, sure." He keep smiling and went call Elena.

"This is not a option. We can not let her do this. It's Bonnie we are talking about here!" Elena was screaming with them. She was so nervous that anybody could argue with her. Then Jeremy showed up at the door, looking at them for a second.  
"She wants to see Elena." They all stared at each other. "I'm going", she said. They they heard a sound, like someone crying or complaning of pain. Elena changed her face immediately. "Bonnie!" They went all downstairs and found Bonnie with a stake in her heart. Stefan looked quickly to his side and realized that Bonnie picked up the stake herself and drove throught her own heart. He knew she would do that; to save her friends, she would do anything.  
"Who did this to you?! Bonnie?! Talk to me!" The girl was losing forces.  
"It... Was... me, Elena"  
"No! Bonnie, no!" Jeremy approached himself to the bed, stayed there with Elena. He passed his hand through her hair and the girl whispered what it seamed to be a "I love you" and then, she closed her eyes.  
"No, Bonnie!" Damon grabbed Elena and hugged her. Caroline was so crushed that she fell on the floor and Stefan hugged her, crying too. Jeremy didn't move; he stayed right by her side, waiting for some miracle or something that would make her come back.  
"I love you too." He whispered in her ear.

**A/U: Guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I just wrote a new fanfiction about The Originals, before they turn into vampires and after as well. It's called The Originals Series: The Doppelganger Curse and it's about how Tatia, Elena and Katherine ended up doomed along with this family's curse. It's bigger than this one and I am loving so much to write it! Hope you read and like it as much as I enjoy writing.**

**Here's the link: /s/9053973/1/The-Originals-Series-The-Doppelganger-Curse**

**xoxo**


	7. Bad dreams

Caroline woke up and looked at her diary, the diary that Stefan gave to her. She thought about writing, but what would she say? She looked at her side and Elena was beside her. She invited her friend to be with her, while they were in grief for Bonnie's death. Elena was devastated. She cried the whole night.  
She looked at her desk, in her room, and saw a picture of the three of them, with the cheerleader uniform. She smiled while tears fell off her face. Jeremy said he was going to tell Matt about it and Damon was trying to figure a story for her death. Damon tried to take the body away and hide it, but Elena didn't let him. She was all over the place. It was her first lost experience as a vampire and her feelings were killing her.

Caroline looked at the couch and saw the back of mom, with a cup of coffee.  
"Mom..." She whispered and Liz didn't answered. "Mom?" Caroline started to cry, imagine her mom's reaction about Bonnie's death. But she remained quiet. "Mom?!" Caroline was consumed by a fear and she approached herself to her mom. Then, when she turned around to see her mom's face, she saw her face covered with blood and her eyes rolled. She had a knife cut in her neck.  
"Ahhhh!" She screamed, but no one seamed to hear her. She screamed again and the more she screamed, the more her voice seamed lowered.  
"Caroline! Caroline!" She suddenly heard Elena's voice. "Are you okay?" Caroline looked around, she was sitting on the floor and there was nobody on the couch. She was breathing really fast, her hands were shaking. "What happened to you?", Elena asked, trying to calm her down.  
"Where is my mom?!" She asked, desperate. "Where's my mom, ELENA?!"  
"Caroline, I need you to calm down, okay?"  
"WHERE IS MY MOM?!" She screamed.  
"Caroline?!", Liz showed up at the door. "Mom?!", Caroline said fast and went hug her. Then she suddenly started to look for cuts and blood on her, but she found nothing. Caroline didn't understand. It seamed so real. She could even smell the blood.  
"Caroline, your mom is fine, it was just a nightmare." She started to slow her breath. "I... I'm going. I'll call you later, okay?" Elena said, seeing that Caroline was still nervous. She left the house leaving the two, mother and daughter, alone.  
"Are you okay?" Liz asked her.  
"Yeah... This just never happened before... It was so real." Liz hugged her.  
"It's okay, it was just a bad dream."

xxx

Caroline was walking through the lockers when she saw Bonnie's. She stopped and looked at all the candles people left there and she stood there for a while. The bell rang and she didn't move; she was left alone looking at that locker-wall, remebering all the conversations and moments she had with their friends.  
"We need to talk.", She looked behind her and saw Stefan, whispering.  
"What's going on?" She whispered back, seeing that his face was not the best.  
"Not here."

They went to the school yard and Stefan looked around to see if they could be heard.  
"What's going on?!" Caroline asked again, starting to get very nervous.  
"Elena told me about your dream." Caroline changed her face; was that what this was about? She got a little embarrassed that Stefan knew about that.  
"That was nothing, it was just-" She saw Stefan expression; he was really worried. Whatever he wanted to tell her it was very serious.  
"It happened with Damon." Caroline approached herself, "The dreams or hallucinations, I honestly don't know." Caroline waited until Stefan told her everyhting, "Elena was in her house, she doesn't know about Damon... He started to scream, saying things it didn't make sense and then he left. I don't know where he went... I'm worried."  
"When was that?"  
"Earlier. I searched for him, but I couldn't find him. Whatever this is, it's not just dreams, it's somekind of hallucinations... So I-"  
"He found me." Klaus came out of nowhere.  
"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked, not understanding.

"Don't be rude, love, I'm here to help." He smiled at her.  
"I was searching for anything that could help me figure it out all these things, I went to his house to try to contact with Rebekah but-"  
"But he found me, and, let's face it, I'm much better company." He smiled. 'Why would Stefan look for Rebekah, anyway?', Caroline thought. They all stayed in silence for a moment.  
"Okay, what are you gonna do first?" Caroline asked Stefan.  
"I need to keep searching for Damon, wherever he is, he is out of his mind."  
"I'll go with you-" Caroline said.  
"You can't, Caroline." Klaus said, fast, "If I got this right, you are in the same situation as Damon, you can blackout anytime now." Stefan didn't say anything. Klaus was right. Caroline rolled her eyes. "Why don't Stefan go look for Damon while I stay watching Caroline, while we look for answers?" Stefan looked at Caroline first, to see her reaction, but the girl couldn't say no. She couldn't late Stefan. "Fine." She said, a little upset. Klaus smiled again and Stefan left.  
"So... Where do we start?" Klaus said, still smiling at her.

xxx

"I don't think your house will be very helpfull." Caroline said, while Klaus was opening the door.  
"You'd be surprised." He smiled again.  
"You are really enjoying this, aren't you?" She asked, finally letting a light smile open in her face. He kept smiling without saying a word. They went until what it seemed to be a library. Klaus' house was beautiful. Everything seemed really expensive and old.  
"Now we just look for something?"  
"I think so." He started to look in his books and Caroline looked at this big chest and opened so she could start looking. But then, inside of it, she found thousand of letters, in different languages, but none of them were for Klaus.  
"What's this?" She asked, almost to herself. Klaus looked back and saw what she was looking.  
"It's not there, you can close it-" He tried to take the letters off her hand but he couldn't. "What's this?" She asked again, and then she found one in english and she started to read.

MY DEAR WILLIAM,

I FEAR FOR YOU LIFE. SOMETIMES WHEN I LOOK AT THE SUN I REMEMBER THE SUMMER WE SPENT TOGETHER AND I KEEP WHISHING THAT SUMMER AGAIN. I CAUGHT MYSELF WONDERING ABOUT OUR FUTURE... COME BACK TO ME.

FOREVER YOURS,

JANE.

Caroline started to wonder and think about everything she saw. The letter was from June of 1765. She felt goosebumps for holding something so old, and she looked at Klaus, slowly.  
"Who was she?" She asked, not in a jealousy way, but with curiosity. Could she be someone that Klaus loved? Was he capable of such thing?  
"She was nothing." He walk away. Caroline followed him, intrigued by this side of him. A side that was sensible, a side that, for some reason, kept love letters from women.  
"Did you love her?", she asked.  
"Don't be ridiculous." He looked at her. "She was a victim.", he said, "I killed her.", he said, like Caroline didn't understood the last sentence.  
"Then why do you keep this?" He didn't answered, he didn't know what to say. He lowered his head and Caroline opened a light smile. She understood.  
"You wanted to know how it feels like, didn't you?", she looked into his eyes, "Love.", "You wanted to know how it is.", she said.  
"You're misunderstood." He finally said, trying not to look in her eyes.  
"Really?", she kept facing him, "You can't fool me, Klaus... Not after everything we've been through. Your humanity, I've seen it. I know it is inside you." She started to walk away but then she turned around and looked at his eyes again, "You shouldn't be ashamed of it... Compassion and love, it makes us different than animals... Makes what we are... Humans, somehow. Maybe you're not as evil as you like people to think you are...", Caroline looked at him with a very sweet look. She continued, "Maybe we are not that different after all." She smiled to herself and Klaus finally looked into her eyes, with a light smile as well.

**xxxx**

**a/u: Guys, I'm SO, so sorry that I didn't post chapters these days, it's just I'm full of things at school, I don't have free time right now. Well, hope you guys like this chapter and write me reviews. Also, don't forget to check out my new fanfiction about the Originals! xoxo**


	8. Boredom

"I'm bored." Caroline said, tired of being at Klaus' house. "Do I really need to stay here?" Klaus smiled at her.  
"Yes, love. And if don't believe me, you can call Stefan." He looked at her, happy. Then, Caroline looked at the ceiling, thinking with herself.  
"I'm scared." She whispered. Klaus got surprised by the girl's sentece and approached himself. She was sitting on the couch and he sitted in front of her. She looked down. He grabbed her hand.  
"Nothing will happen to you. I won't let it." He said, and Caroline got scared by the tone of his voice. It was so certain that she believed it. She shaked her hand, softly.  
"Do you have something to eat?" She asked and Klaus laughed a little.  
"Yeah, I'm gonna pick something for you."

Caroline remained sitted. She looked at her hands and she noticed that they were shaking. "Klaus", she called him, but he couldn't hear her. Suddenly she started to feel a very cold wind. "Klaus!" She screamed again. She saw everything around her turning and turning and she started to scream.  
"Caroline!" She heard his voice.  
"Klaus, where are you?!" She screamed, trying to find him.  
"I'm here" she heard his voice in her ear, but she couldn't see him. "Focus Caroline, focus on my voice. I'll not leave you." Suddenly, Caroline tried to concentrate her mind only on his voice and then things stopped to turn. She closed her eyes strongly, scared, and then she felt a hand in her cheeks. She opened her eyes and saw Klaus close to her, almost holding her.  
"I'm here" he said, looking in the girl's eyes. She started to cry.  
"I'm scared, I'm so scared!" She started to cry and then he hugged her.  
"Shh, don't worry, love, we'll find out a way for this." He passed his hands through Caroline's hair. The girl stopped to cry. She looked around herself and saw that she was sitted on the floor.  
"C'mon, let's go to a more confortable place." Still very confused, Caroline followed Klaus until what it seemed to be his room and she layed at the bed.  
"Stay here okay?" Klaus whispered to her and left. Caroline never felt so confortable in a bed like that one. She started to get really nervous, thinking about Stefan and her mom and Damon...  
"There you go", Klaus broght a bloodbag for her. "Drink, it will make you feel better." She looked at him, serious. Then she drank all the blood.

"I feel sick." She sad, after giving the empty bag to him. "I mean, I can't feel sick." She changed the tone of her voice, sadly, "When I got sick, my mom used to take care of me and now I'm dangerous even for her..." Klaus looked at her, gently.  
"Don't worry. Even if you want to, you can not kill me. Let's just say that I'm the most indicate person to take care of you right now." She smiled.  
"I'm bored." Caroline said, tired of being at Klaus' house. "Do I really need to stay here?" Klaus smiled at her.

"Yes, love. And if don't believe me, you can call Stefan." He looked at her, happy. Then, Caroline looked at the ceiling, thinking with herself.

"I'm scared." She whispered. Klaus got surprised by the girl's words and approached himself. She was on the couch and he knelt down in front of her. She looked down. He grabbed her hand.

"Nothing will happen to you. I won't let it." He said, and Caroline got scared by the tone of his voice. It was so certain that she believed it. She shaked her hand, softly.

"Do you have something to eat?" She asked and Klaus laughed a little.

"Yeah, I'm gonna pick something for you."

Caroline remained on the couch. She looked at her hands and noticed that they were shaking. "Klaus", she called him, but he couldn't hear her. Suddenly she started to feel a very cold wind. "Klaus!" She screamed again. She saw everything around her turning and turning and she started to scream.

"Caroline!" She heard his voice.

"Klaus, where are you?!" She screamed, trying to find him.

"I'm here" she heard his voice in her ear, but she couldn't see him. "Focus Caroline, focus on my voice. I'll not leave you." Suddenly, Caroline tried to concentrate her mind only on his voice and then things stopped to turn. She closed her eyes strongly, scared, and then she felt a hand in her cheeks. She opened her eyes and saw Klaus close to her, almost holding her.

"I'm here" he said, looking in the girl's eyes. She started to cry.

"I'm scared, I'm so scared!" She started to cry and then he hugged her.

"Shh, don't worry, love, we'll find out a way for this." He passed his hands through Caroline's hair. The girl stopped to cry. She looked around herself and saw that she was on the floor.

"C'mon, let's go to a more confortable place." Still very confused, Caroline followed Klaus until what it seemed to be his room and she laid on the bed.

"Stay here okay?" Klaus whispered to her and left. Caroline never felt so confortable in a bed like that one. She started to get really nervous, thinking about Stefan, her mom, Damon...

"There you go", Klaus brought a bloodbag for her. "Drink, it will make you feel better." She looked at him, serious. Then she drank all the blood.

"I feel sick." She said, after giving the empty bag to him. "I mean, I can't feel sick." She changed the tone of her voice, sadly, "When I got sick, my mom used to take care of me and now I'm dangerous even for her..." Klaus looked at her, gently.

"Don't worry. Even if you want to, you can not kill me. Let's just say that I'm the most indicate person to take care of you right now." She smiled.

"I don't want to kill you..." She said, still smiling. After saying those words, Caroline got a little surprised with her own sentence and then she looked at Klaus' eyes and so did he. She smiled, gently, happy. "Thank you..." She whispered. He smiled.

"I'll let you rest." He kissed her forehead and smiled. He walk away, looked at her one more time, before leaving the room. "Good night." He whispred, from his bedroom's door.

"Good night" she whispred back, with a light smile on her face.

xxxxxx

Caroline opened her eyes and saw the ceiling of Klaus' room. She was wearing her regular clothes and she started to feel unconfortable with it. She looked around and saw nobody. She got up, went until the living room to look for Klaus. She found him at the library, reading a book.

"What time is it?" She asked, still confused. He looked at her, smiled, but didn't say anything. "I... I think I'm gonna go... I need some clothes and I..." Klaus laughed. "What?" She asked, smiling too.

"Stefan drop a few clothes of you. He went to your house and asked for your mom to pack for you. Don't worry, she thinks that you are at the Salvatore's house." Caroline got surprised.

"Seems that you took care of everything." She sst next to him.

"So... Did Stefan find out something about this hallucinations?" She asked, a little shy.

"He didn't have the time to tell me. He had to hurry up, because Damon was locked at his house and now he needs to babysit for his brother too."

"Hm..." Caroline said, trying to avoid a awkward silence. "So I think I'm gonna take a shower..." She said, awkwardly. Then she regret it, because she didn't want Klaus to think that she was flerting, "I mean, I'm gonna-" Klaus laughed.

"It's okay, love, make yourself confortable, I'll not bother you." Caroline smiled, alived.

"Thanks." She laughed. She started to walk away and then she turned to him again, "Really. Thank you." He smiled and look into her eyes again.

xxxxxx

Caroline left the bathroom wearing her pajamas. She was still brushing her hair when she looked at the bedroom's door and saw Klaus standing, looking at her.

"Stefan called. Tomorrow" Caroline kept walking slowly until him, "he'll look for answers. He was dealing with Damon and didn't had the time to look for it today." Caroline looked at him serious.

"Oh, yes." She kept looking at him. Klaus looked down and started to walk away.

"Klaus!" She sad fast, he looked back, smiling, "I..." she looked down for a second, "I..." Klaus approached himself more and more but the girl suddenly drifted away. Klaus looked at her, angry, and then, walked away.


End file.
